


be my mistake

by malfoysoctavia



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, The 100 (TV) Season 1, season 1 rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoysoctavia/pseuds/malfoysoctavia
Summary: “clarke.”“pardon me?”“my name is clarke.”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Gina Martin, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 36





	be my mistake

though being hidden under the floor prevented me from seeing much of other people, i wasn’t completely clueless. 

i would listen to bellamy describe the kind of people he had seen around while working as a janitor on the ark.

i would listen to his in depth stories about the mean girls with dirty blonde hair, ones who acted better than everyone. ones that would look him up and down like they were judging him for being the lowest class citizen. which, he was. 

i would listen to him describe the way they would make his job harder, the way they would roll their pretty pale blue eyes around at the sight of him. 

bellamy had a lot of rants about his job. he would always come home rambling about the experiences he had and the disrespect he faced as a janitor amongst the privileged, to say it bluntly. 

i know bellamy really wanted to train as a cadet and eventually become one of the ark’s guards, but it didn’t work like that. our mom didn’t have much to offer us, though she tried her best, maybe in ways she shouldn’t have.

it was safe to say working as a janitor wasn’t bellamys first choice. or his second, or even his third. we had no other options but to have bellamy work around the ark serving the privileged all day and expectedly, he would come home with complaints.

however, there were times he would come with a smile on his face and go into detail about the pretty girls he had seen that day. ones that were sweet, ones that had not yet let the ways of every other miserable girl on the ark rub off on them. they would smile at my brother and laugh at whatever stupid jokes he would tell them. they would pull their hair back behind their ears, and occasionally, if my brother was lucky, their cheeks would redden. 

bellamy was a janitor, but it wasn’t unheard of for him to have stories about girls. he has his tiny coal-black freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks, his messy black hair, and his coffee colored eyes to offer. apparently the pretty girls were willing to swoon over that. 

my fascination to hear my brothers stories about pretty girls was a pretty obvious sign that i too was interested. i don’t know anything about sexuality, or love, i don’t even know about crushing. i have been hidden from people most of my life. i thought it was normal to be attracted to girls until bellamy explained to me thats not always how that worked and that i might be expected to show interest in boys, too.

yet he supported me wholeheartedly to crush on whatever girl he described as pretty. i was glad i had a brother like bellamy, one that didn’t make me feel weird about girls, because sooner rather than later i realized everyone else would. 

the last memory i had of bellamy, i was looking into his brown eyes. they were full of concern and panic, and above all else, sadness. we all knew what was going to happen. bellamy’s good intentions had landed me a trip out of the room for once, to see the view of earth, to dance in a room full of kids my age. but things went sour fast, and i landed in prison with my brother. our mother got floated for having me. 

i had the worst times of my life in that cell. they didn’t let me see much of other people beside the occasional earth classes. bellamy never made an appearance there, though. i didn’t know if he was okay or not, and the thought of my brother possibly getting floated stayed on my mind constantly. there was no other distraction until the sound of a guard buzzing into my cell made me jump up. 

“prisoner 167, face the wall.” 

i slowly lifted myself out of bed. “what do you want from me?” i asked, trying to keep my voice steady. 

“dont make me ask again,” the guard raised his voice. “face the wall.”

i turned around to face the wall behind me, clenching my fists.

i’m only a kid. they wouldn’t execute me. that’s against the law.

“hold out your arm.”

i turned back around and faced the guard, hesitantly holding out my left arm.

he looked down at my arm, then back at me. “the right one.”

my cheeks flushed from embarrassment. i quickly switched arms. was he going to inject me with some kind of deadly poison? is this how i die? 

he reached into his pocket for a moment, shuffling around. my heart was pounding so loud i was sure he could hear it. i don’t want to die, not like this. i have to say goodbye to my brother first. 

before i got a chance to speak, he grabbed something metal out of his pocket and quickly placed it tightly onto my arm before i could see what it was.

“what- what are you doing?” it was too late, he had already put it on.

“calm down!” he lectured. “it’s just a wristband.”

my eyebrows fumbled in confusion. “a wristband? why?” 

“don’t ask questions. just follow me.”

i nodded in agreement.

i was terrified for my life at this moment but i knew if he was leading me to my death, i would die either way. either from disobeying, or from following him to whatever torture he has planned. so, you know, i’m gonna pick my poison. 

i followed him.

he led me down the flights of stairs to the first floor, where there were at least twenty delinquents lined up in a straight file line and guards guarding them on both sides.

my confusion and anxiety only doubled. what the hell is this? some kind of mass genocide? 

“go ahead,” the guard signaled to the back of the line. “with the rest of them, blake.”

i followed his orders and got behind a strawberry blonde girl i had seen a couple times before. harper mcintyre. 

“where the hell are we going?” i managed to ask the girl. 

“you haven’t heard?” she looked at me strangely. “a dropship. to earth.”

i felt like collapsing to the floor. no, she was kidding. she had to be playing some kind of sick joke on the oblivious weird girl. 

“stop.” 

“i’m serious.” she replied in a convincing tone. “don’t believe me? fine. we’re about twenty kids from going into that damn dropship, see for yourself when you get in there.”

“i-“ i looked at her and paused for a second. she was telling the truth. we were going to go on a dropship to earth, a planet completely soaked in radiation. 

“see you in there.” she shrugged and began to walk off as the line moved up. 

my feet were frozen in place for a solid minute before a girl yelled for me to move up. 

twenty or so minutes later, i was being loaded into the dropship.

things were hectic in there. there were kids sitting on the floor, kids throwing around what looked like raisins, kids yelling at each other from across their seats, even kids running around. and yes, before you ask, they were all my age. though i’m sure you might’ve mistaken them for five year olds.

i gulped. so this is what i had been missing out on, huh?

i tried to subtly walk past the group of teen boys right by the entrance and find an empty seat when a taller boy with slicked back brown hair and green eyes stopped me with a smirk.

“and where do you think you’re going, baby blake?” 

his friends chuckled.

“leave me the hell alone.”

“no, not so fas-“ 

“you heard her, murphy,” an unfamiliar female voice called out from behind him.

murphy rolled his eyes and stepped to the side. “oh look, the princess is here.”

a small blonde haired girl stepped out into the light and a tumble of her blonde waves bounced as she walked. her hair trailed down past her shoulders, a thousand shades of gold.she had pale green eyes that complimented her pale skin. she had a stern expression painted across her face, particularly noticeable through her light fumbled eyebrows. her expression was serious, like she had never taken a joke in her life, and i didnt want to mess with her. knowing she was here, defending ME, gave me a sense of comfort.

“why don’t you find something better to do than harassing this poor girl, john?” she hissed.

“yeah, like what?” murphy, john, whatever the hell his name was, stepped closer to her face.

“like moving the hell out of my way.” she flashed a sarcastic smile and grabbed onto my hand, using her strong grip against me to pull me away. i just let it happen, feeling as useless as ever.

i had no idea who this girl was or why she was holding onto my wrist, leading me to who knows where, but i had no issue as long as it was away from him and his clique of stupid pretty boys. 

she finally let go of my arm when she had led me to our destination - an empty seat.

“sit down.” she ordered.

normally i would listen after i’ve followed orders all my life from my brother, my mom, guards, teachers, everyone. at this moment i wanted to be done with submitting to people. i didn’t know who this girl was, and i certainly wouldn’t let a complete stranger have any control over me.

“no. tell me what the hell you want from me.” i snapped at her.

for a slight second i could tell i had surprised her, then her expression switched back to something unreadable. 

“i’m trying to help you.” she responded, keeping her voice low.

“yeah well last time i checked, i don’t know who the hell you are, and i don’t need your help.”

she scoffed. “clarke.”

“pardon me?”

“my name is clarke.” 

i sighed. i have never heard of this girl before, and then suddenly im on a dropship to earth being led by a strange blondie named clarke. 

what the hell was happening?

“look, if you wanna be pissy towards me, fine.” clarke said, crossing her arms. “but face it or not, you did need my help, and i got you away from those boys. a thank you would’ve been nice.”

my stomach began to feel hot from anger. i just wanted to ask this girl who the hell she thought she was.

i weighed my options. i could yell at this girl in front of everyone on the dropship and ask her to stop talking to me and leave me the hell alone - or i could say thank you.

there was a pause between us. i questioned what i should do while she kept her stern green eyes staring at my hazel ones. 

“thank you.” i finally managed.

once again her face was completely unreadable until i detected a hint of a smirk on her face. “you see, that wasnt so hard, was it?”

god, i hate this girl. 

she smiled at me and flipped herself around, fully ready to walk away from me and leave me there with no explanation, but i stopped her.

“wait!”

she slowly turned back to face me. “yes?”

“you’re just gonna leave? like that? youre not even gonna...” my voice trailed off.

“what? sit near you like a lost puppy dog?” she chuckled. “no. but don’t worry, i’m sure you’ll see me around. that is... if we don’t all die in a few minutes.” she shrugged and that was it. she had left me just as quickly as she had intervened with my life. 

i wish she never did. 

i crossed my arms and sighed. i felt like stomping on the floor and throwing a temper tantrum. instead i took a seat in the chair clarke had led me to, and tried to relax my nerves. the more i sat there going over the situation in my mind, the more i realized how stupid it was trying to relax. i was on a dropship with what i figured out was a hundred other delinquents. we were being sent on a drop ship to earth, which is not supposed to be inhabitable since it has been soaked in radiation for a hundred years. what could possibly go wrong?

“octavia?”

my heart stopped. 

that voice was familiar. 

“bellamy?” 

i turned around and almost dropped to the floor at the sight of my brother.

he was alive. he was safe. he was okay. he even looked a little older now and once again i had found my feet frozen in place. 

i watched him go through all the emotions in front of me, tears almost coming out of his coffee eyes. finally he took a breath of relief and ran over to me, throwing his arms around me and hugging me tighter than he’s ever hugged me before. i threw my arms around his chest area since i was much shorter than him, but i still hugged him just as tight as he hugged me. i couldn’t believe it. i was here, with my brother again.

“i missed you so much.” i managed to let it out between sobs.

bellamy backed up. “i thought.. i was scared you were..”

“hey,” i looked up at him. “i’m okay.” 

he leaned down to kiss the top of my head and then we went off to find two seats. we were able to sit together and converse about everything and i had almost forgotten completely about the suicide mission we were being sent on until i felt the dropship start to shake and saw all the kids rushing to their seats. it was time. before i knew it, bell and i went flying out of our seats. 

all aboard, i guess. 


End file.
